A Broken Heel
by GodlivesnLondon
Summary: Luke and Lorelai go away for vacation but when the jeep breaks down and they have to walk to a nearby town, and get a hotel room for the night, what happens between them? Will they admit their feelings or keep as far away from eachother as possible? ch.9u
1. Proposition

**Hi guys. Yeah. Well…here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Luke Danes looked up just as the bell above the door to the diner rang and saw her. He always knew when she came in, he wasn't so sure as to how or if that was considered friendly or not but he usually just pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

"Hello Lucas!" Lorelai Gilmore said as she took a seat at the counter.

"Hey." Luke said turning around to grab the coffee without even being asked and pouring her a cup.

"Oh you know me so well!" Lorelai said smiling, "So Lucas, what are you're plans for Spring Break?"

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Luke said stepping out from behind his counter and into the buzzing diner to take an order from a seeming less restless couple in the corner.

"So?" Lorelai asked as Luke stepped back behind the counter.

"What?" Luke asked in response to her question.

"What are you doing for Spring Break?" She asked for the second time.

"I don't know, probably serving people since I do own a diner you know." Luke said grabbing the coffee to go fill refills.

"Well, what do you say to a bit of a vacation?" She asked smiling hopefully.

"What do you mean? Like me and you?" Luke asked suddenly gaining interest in the topic.

"Well no I was actually considering me and Kirk and I was just going to get your recommendation on a fun place to take a break from the hassle of Stars Hollow." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Funny." Luke deadpanned.

"So what do you say?" Lorelai asked getting restless.

"Well I don't know, I don't think I can with the diner and all, how am I supposed to just let all this go?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow hoping she would giving him a sufficient excuse as to why he could go off with her.

"Lane and Ceaser have this place under control, and look at this place, look at you! You need a break Luke. I mean you just got a divorce I really think you need a break from it all! Come on please!" Lorelai said giving the famous, infallible, Gilmore pout that she knew Luke had never and probably wouldn't give in to.

"Well…where were you planning on going?" Luke asked not paying attention to the man by the window snapping for his attention.

"I was thinking...Florida!" Lorelai said grinning wildly seeing that there was no way he was going to say no.

"Oh no. Not me. Imagine, me, Luke Danes on a beach? I don't think so. No way. No way." Luke said looking down.

"Oh come _on_ Luke!" Lorelai said placing her hand over his, "I know you want to! You know you want to! So just come with me. It will be lots of fun and very very relaxing!" She said smiling widely again.

"Well…I'll have to check with Lane and Ceaser to see if they can handle the diner, and I guess…I guess it wouldn't hurt. When do we leave?" Luke finished taking his hands away from hers trying to forget the chills that had just ran through his body grabbing for the towel to wipe off the counter so he didn't have to look her in the eye afraid he would see what lie behind them.

"Hm…in about…3 hours. Get packed buddy and meet me at my place!" She said grabbing her purse and walking out the door.

Luke sighed and went over to talk to Lane and Ceaser.

"Hey Lane, do you think you and Ceaser could handle the diner for a few days?" He asked realizing he hadn't found out how long him and Lorelai would be staying in Florida.

"Sure Luke, do you know when you'll be back?" Lane asked leaning her hand against the counter impatiently.

"Um honestly, no I don't. Lorelai just sort of sprang it on me." Luke said realizing how wrong that sentence had just sounded and in his head he could hear Lorelai, "_Dirty!"_

"Well I guess sure we could handle it for about a week, do you think you'll be back by _then?_" She asked raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Oh yeah! We should be I don't see why would stay longer than a week because I mean why would we stay a week? A week is a long time to stay with someone you aren't romantically involved with so why would we stay longer than a week I mean-'' Luke rambled on nervously at the suspicion Lane had raised to him.

"Luke, I get it. This isn't a romantic thing. I know." Lane said shaking her head and walking off.

"Well I guess I better go get packed…" Luke said walking past the curtain and up the stairs to the apartment.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorelai walked through the door to her home and leaned against the door. _I am going away with Luke Danes. This could be potentially dangerous._ She thought to herself realizing that her and Luke would probably be sharing a hotel room considering the fact that if they didn't then that would just raise suspicion towards him as to why she was so hesitant to be around him. _We are both adults. We can handle this maturely stop thinking about it like that! Dirty! _She kept telling herself this but it never seemed to completely work.

"I'm going away with Luke Danes." She yelled in joy as it overwhelmed her and she just couldn't take anymore.

"Mom?" Rory's voice came from the kitchen.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked surprised as she had just nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Rory was in the house.

"Mom? Did you just say…you and Luke…what is this?" Rory asked walking into the living room where her mother was now sitting on the couch.

"Why are you home?" Lorelai asked avoiding the questions.

"Spring Break, why are you avoiding the subject?" Rory said walking closer to where her mother was.

"Well I and Luke decided we both needed a vacation so we decided since you were off at school, then as _friends_ we should go to Florida for Spring Break." Lorelai said stressing the word 'friends', "Why aren't you going anywhere for Spring Break?" Lorelai asked Rory sitting up straighter now.

"I am, I'm packing now. Glenn has a van so Paris and I decided to join him and Janet. We're also going to Florida, Mom where are y'all going exactly because that would be horrendous to go the same place as my mom for Spring Break, not that I don't love you Mom it's just-''

"Well I feel the love." Lorelai said smiling.

"Mom!" Rory said shrugging her shoulders.

"Kidding! I know, I know! But anyways, we're going to a cute little beach, Pensacola Beach. Why? Where are you and your friends going?" Lorelai asked.

"Miami, you know get the whole experience." Rory said popping open the can of soda she was holding in her hand.

"Nice, nice. Rory, now, I don't want you going all party crazy with the drinking, and the…you know." Lorelai said standing up and straightening out her shirt.

"Mom I know, I'm not crazy like everyone else, I just want to get away from all the cold weather!" Rory finished walking up the stairs, "I'm gonna go finish packing!"

"Okay!" Lorelai yelled up at Rory walking towards the coat closet by the front door pulling out her cute new suitcase she had bought distinctively for this trip. Luckily she knew Luke would give in because he could never say no to her so she had packed in advance so that way she could do all of her last minute packing in the 3 hours meant for packing.

"Rory…" Lorelai yelled up the stairs, "Come here!"

"Yea mom? What is it?" Rory asked running down the flight of stairs.

"Is it bad that…that you know…I think…Luke…and me…and me…and…you know…Luke…"

"That you have feelings for Luke and he doesn't know?" Rory asked interpreting what she was trying to get across.

"Well…no…yeah pretty much." Lorelai said half smiling.

"Mom you should just tell him! Who knows! Maybe he feels the same and you just don't know it!" Rory said walking back up the stairs.

"And that's it?" Lorelai asked up at her daughter.

"Mom, it's not that hard."

Lorelai walked over to the mirror to make a last peak at her hair and her face. She fixed her shirt and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ears, and then the doorbell rang.

**XxXxXxX**

_Well? Constructive criticism please. Is it okay? Any changes? Good, Bad? _

_REVIEW!_


	2. Uninvited Guest

**Well I didn't get many reviews…well I didn't get any at all so I'm just going with what I think goes "right." Well anyways…here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Gilmore girls characters, episode plots, or anything.**

"Ready to go I assume?" Lorelai said as she was opening the door.

"Where are we going?" came the dreadful voice of Lorelai's mother, Emily, from across the threshold.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked impatiently tapping her toe and smiling awkwardly.

"Well I just came by to see how you are doing!" Emily continued, "So am I going to be able to come in or not?" She finished rudely.

"Well actually mom I was on my way out-''

"Rory! How are you!" Lorelai was cut off by her mother stepping across Lorelai towards Rory.

"Grandma! What are you doing here?" Rory added giving her the same awkward smile as Lorelai.

"Ugh! I don't see why I can't just stop by for no reason to see my girls!" Emily said crossing her arms across her chest and balancing her weight on one foot as to give her more advantage in the argument.

"Well Mom, how many times have you actually come over to this lovely establishment without an important reason?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Luke called through the house "Hello? Um may I come in or do you just want me to stand out here?" Luke asked standing on the opposite side of the threshold.

"Oh! Sorry Luke, my mother just came over unexpectandly, um we can leave here in a just a sec." Lorelai said rolling her eyes at her mother.

"Lorelai, who is this? It's rude not to introduce me!" Emily added walking up next to Lorelai.

"Mother, Luke, Luke, Emily, my mother." Lorelai heaved a sigh and rested her forehead on her fingertips.

"Nice to meet you…Luke." Emily said reaching a hand across to shake Luke's hand.

"You too, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said returning the gesture.

"So where exactly are you two planning on going?" Emily asked forcing a smile across her face.

"Well mom, I was planning on walking outside and following Luke out to my jeep so we could leave but I'm pretty sure you have post-poned that for now, haven't you?" Lorelai quipped.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry that I intruded but when I heard you were going away with-"

"Wait so that's why you're here! You heard that I was going away with Luke and so you just decided, 'Hey I'm gonna go bother Lorelai and make this extremely uncomfortable for her, cuz you know that's what I love to do.'" Lorelai said crossing her arms in frustration across her chest. Luke had pretty much stepped back about a good 8 feet from the two bickering Gilmore's because he knew that in an instant this could turn into a full out wresting match. _Hah! Wouldn't that be a funny sight…_Luke thought to himself trying to focus on something else besides how he thought Lorelai's eyes were the most gorgeous when she was furious, which she was now.

"You're going away together?" Emily asked innocently.

"Oh gawsh mother! I'm leaving! I'm sorry I'm being so rude good bye!" Lorelai said grabbing the handle of her rolling suitcase and pulled down the porch and out to her jeep. "Come on Lucas, move it now!"

Luke hurriedly bid adu to Mrs. Gilmore and made his way out to the jeep.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked climbing into the passenger side of the jeep after loading the luggage into the back of the jeep.

"Oh nothing, you know my mother, always having to be involved in my life in some form! She's like a damn fugis!" Lorelai said starting the car and driving out of the driveway and making her way down the street.

"Lorelai-"

"I mean why does she care so much as to if I wanted to go on vacation? She's never cared before about my plans! I'm sure now she ranting on and on about how horrible and rude I am and how much she wishes I wouldn't have been so rebellious when I was younger, but maybe I wouldn't have been so rebellious if they would've even bothered to put some effort into even _caring_ about how I felt or what I wanted, no all they cared about was looking good for their fancy friends!" Lorelai ranted, she had been at a stop sign for about 3 minutes as she had been ranting, she put her head on the steering wheel and began to lightly sob.

"I mean I love them and all but I…I just wish they cared more about me than…than…how I made them look" Lorelai sobbed.

"Lorelai, you're wonderful, you shouldn't think like that! Sure, you're parents could take more part in your life, but it's okay. You have many people who love you and think you're amazing." Luke said comforting her by rubbing her back.

"Luke have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" Lorelai said wiping her tears.

"Look at me! I'm such a drama queen, this wasn't even a big deal, I guess it just all built up and…and I don't know…I'm sorry, let's just get this trip on the road!" Lorelai said pulling away from the stop sign due to the 20 cars behind her honking and yelling not so nice things at her. "Let's get this show on the road…haha get it 'cuz we're like on the road ya know? Ahh I crack myself up." Lorelai said in a high voice.

"Oh boy." Luke deadpanned but deep down he loved it when she treated him like this, just when she showed him attention all together, and just to think he would have all of her attention for the next few days. "Oh boy." He said again at this new thought.

**I know extremely short but I promise a longer one next time I'm just so tired and I want to go to sleep. Goodnight! Oh my gosh I've been awake for 21 hours now…soo tired.**


	3. And What?

**Alright guys I really wish I coulda gotten some more reviews but no such luck so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Gilmore girls. DUH. And I don't own The Wizard of Oz theme song thingy or whatever either. A**

**A/N: Sorry but I'm not very geographically correct in this story but I got as close as I could so anyways, enjoy! And please please tell me what you think!**

"Lorelai I really think you should let me drive." Luke said concerned.

"Hm? Oh no! I've got it you shouldn't worry…" Lorelai said sheepishly.

"Lorelai, you're your dangerously close to falling asleep at the wheel and I really wouldn't like to die or you to die either, so let's just make this easy see there's a spot right there for you to pull over!" Luke said pointing to a slightly grassy spot on the side of the road.

"No Luke, I'm just hungry, it's almost…2:30 and I haven't had any lunch yet, it's okay we'll just stop in at a place in the next town and get some food…" She trailed off looking at the green fields passing and she almost ran in the other lane, swerving the car back onto the right lane she said, "Okay I guess you can drive…" and with that she pulled off the road and into the little grassy spot he had pointed out.

"Thanks." Lorelai said as she climbed into the passenger side and buckled her seat belt.

"Anytime." Luke said smiling at her.

"Luke I'm really excited that you decided to come, this is going to be a lot of fun." Lorelai said smiling back at him.

"Yes it is." Luke said now convinced.

**XxXxXxX**

He looked over at her sleeping, she was so beautiful, he couldn't stand her not knowing, he couldn't stand anytime another guy looked at her like he was looking at her now, why though? Lorelai was his best friend, why should he feel like this? It just didn't add up. She suddenly shifted in her seat and Luke jumped getting his focus back on the road.

"Hey." Lorelai said sheepishly rubbing her eyes, "Where are we?" She asked looking out the window.

"We're in Maryland ." Luke said proudly because he knew that she would be surprised that he knew where he was going.

"Oh wow! What time is it?" Lorelai asked looking at the time on the car radio, "6:30! Gawsh I was asleep for a long time! Why didn't you wake me? Oh I'm so hungry." She said grabbing her stomach as it growled.

"I didn't wake you because why would you want me to wake you? You were sleepy. And we can stop in this town that's about 6 miles away and get some food." Luke said as they passed a sign telling how far away the next town was.

"Okay that sounds like a plan." Lorelai said looking out the window, "Luke?" She broke the silence.

"Hm?" He asked not taking his eyes away from the road.

"What happened…with you and Nicole?" Lorelai asked still not looking at him.

"Um what do you mean?" Luke asked refusing now to take his eyes off the road knowing if he did she would see his feelings through his eyes.

"Like, why did y'all get a divorce? What went wrong?" Lorelai asked looking at him now.

"Well, honestly, it just wasn't right, not in the beginning, or in the end, the middle felt right for about 2 days but then it wasn't right either. And of course the sock man. I was kind of relieved though with the sock man, he just kind of confirmed everything I was feeling." Luke said looking at her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

"Oh, well what were you feeling?" Lorelai asked even though he had just told her.

"That it was wrong and…" Luke trailed off.

"What? And what?" Lorelai asked facing her whole body towards him.

"We're in Timber! Now we can stop and get some food…how bout that place?" He asked pointing at a cute little restaurant.

"Um sure Luke, but and what?" Lorelai asked not giving up on the subject.

"Nothing don't worry about it, really, don't." Luke said ending the conversation.

"Okay sorry." Lorelai said unbuckling her seat belt as they parked.

"Lorelai, don't be like that." Luke said grabbing her arm before she could get out of the jeep.

"Like what Luke? You got defensive, and I backed off." She said shaking from his grip even though she really did not want him to let go of her, and jumped out of the car dusting off her shirt.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry, I'm just…" Luke trailed off.

"It's okay Luke. Let's go eat." Lorelai said gesturing towards the restaurant.

"Okay." Luke said following.

**XxXxXxX**

"Wow. That food was great!" Lorelai said as she practically skipped out the door, noticing that the sun had already set and it was starting to get very dark. "Luke I think you finally have some competition for best coffee! Next time you're being a meanie diner owner, I'm just going to drive down here to good ol' Timber North Carolina!" Lorelai said mimicking a hick accent hoping no one had heard her.

"You'd drive 6 hours just for good coffee?" Luke asked smiling.

"You bet I would!" Lorelai said linking her arm through his so that she could get the whole skipping effect.

"Well then I guess I'll have to get better coffee." Luke said smiling over to her.

"Luke, skip with me." Lorelai said stopping them still arm in arm.

"No way am I skipping through a parking lot!" Luke said furrowing his brow.

"Come on Luke, for me? Please skip with me." Lorelai said pulling off the Gilmore pout once again.

"Just a small one though." Luke sighed.

"This is so much fun, I feel like I'm in _The Wizard of Oz_! Oh Oh! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Lorelai sang the show tune, "Come on Luke sing it with me!"

"Don't push it." Luke said laughing.

"Well I think I can drive now. I feel a lot better." Lorelai said climbing into the driver's side of the car.

"Okay but if you start feeling any bit sleepy just tell me and I'll take over." Luke said yawning.

"Looks like you're the tired one now." She said while starting the car.

"You bet." Luke said while stretching his arms behind him and yawning.

As they pulled out back onto the highway Luke couldn't get comfortable so instead he just looked out the window hoping he would doze off.

"Oh boy." Luke heard Lorelai say under her breath. He didn't pay any attention to it.

"Hmm…Ugh damn roadmaps." Lorelai said 20 minutes later tossing the map into the back seat. "Hmm Shiloh, 20 miles. What's that?" She thought out loud. This woke Luke up.

"Lorelai, do you know where you're going?" Luke asked looking at her questioningly.

"Ah! You scared me!" Lorelai jumped, "I thought you were asleep?"

"No, I can't get comfortable in this jeep; it's so uncomfortable while trying to sleep." Luke said shifting in his seat.

"Aw it's okay he didn't mean that." She said tapping the dash board and as if on cue the engine start coughing and they had to pull off the road onto a sort of ditch.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke, "She's never done that to me before, she's never betrayed me like this! Why!?" Lorelai over dramatized.

"Lorelai calm down, I'll just go check under the hood." Luke said climbing out of the car. "Pop it!" Luke said talking about the hood.

"_Dirty!_" Lorelai said sticking her head out the window.

"Just pop the hood!" Luke yelled back at her and the hood went up.

"So what do you see?" Lorelai asked out the window.

"Nothing." I can't tell what's wrong." Luke said looking puzzled.

"Well that doesn't help any!" Lorelai said leaning back in her seat.

"Lorelai, this isn't the highway is it…" Luke said walking back over to the passenger side door.

"Um, no not exactly, I couldn't figure it out so I took an exit. On the map it looked like it would take shorter from this road to get to South Carolina…"

"Lorelai…" Luke said shaking his head, "Well since I haven't seen a car pass by this whole time, more than likely we're stuck. We should start walking." Luke said reaching for the door.

"Wait!" Lorelai said reaching for his arm feeling tingles go up and down her body.

"What?" Luke asked feeling the same feeling.

"We can't walk its dark! We'll get hurt, or robbed, or mugged, or murdered! We just can't!" Lorelai said wide-eyed.

"Lorelai, I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry." Luke said looking at her.

"Okay. But that doesn't mean I won't be scared the whole time." Lorelai said opening the door.

"So which way should we go?" Lorelai asked as they met at the front of the jeep.

"I guess we just walk this way." Luke said pointing straight ahead.

"And what?" Lorelai asked looking at him breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Luke knew what she was talking about but pretended not to.

"Luke you know what I'm talking about. Back in the car? And wh-" Lorelai didn't finish her sentence because she fell to the ground.

"Lorelai are you okay?" Luke asked bending down to her level taking the chance to look back at how far they had walked; they couldn't see the jeep anymore or anything recognizable near the jeep. He didn't realize they had been silent for that long.

"Yeah I'm okay, but heels are not ideal for walking." She said picking up her broken heel, "And I think I twisted my ankle, it really hurts." She said rubbing her ankle.

"Let me see," Luke said stretching out her ankle.

"Ow! OW!" Lorelai said in pain.

"Does that hurt?"

"No duh Sherlock!" She said furrowing her brow and reaching for her ankle.

"Sorry." Luke said, "Let me see if this helps." He started to rub her ankle, more like massaging it.

"Ahh…slight pain." Lorelai said when he first started but then started to enjoy his strong hands on her leg.

"Does this hurt?" He rubbed another spot right above her ankle.

"OW! Yeah!" She said clenching her eyes shut in pain.

"Well unless I carry you we're going to have to stop here for the night." Luke said standing up.

"I'm not that heavy." Lorelai said smiling up at him.

"I know but you would be after about 10 miles." Luke said laughing. "Here but I can carry you over to the tree." He said picking her up.

"Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and nestling her head into his chest.

"Lorelai?" He asked looking down at her.

"Hmm…what?" Lorelai said not opening her eyes.

"We've been standing in front of this tree for about 3 going on 4 minutes now." Luke said smiling.

"Oh! Sorry. Really tired." She said making up an excuse as to why she had savored being snuggly in his arms.

"I thought so." He said as he gently put her down at the foot of the tree.

"Luke…" Lorelai whined.

"Whaat?" Luke mimicked.

"Well, this tree isn't as soft as you are so…can you be my pillow?" She said half-smiling.

"Sure." Luke sighed sitting down beside her.

"Thanks." She said nestling into his chest again. She loved this. He smelled so good even though they had been walking for the past 45 minutes, he didn't smell anything at all like sweat, and in fact he smelt like coffee. She loved that smell, especially on him.

"Are you cold?" Luke asked noticing Lorelai shivering and he began to take off his trusty green jacket.

"Just a bit." She said as he wrapped the jacket around her arms and shoulders and then rested his arms around her shoulders pulling her slightly closer and resting his head on the crown of her head. They slowly dozed off.

**SO? Good? Maybe? No? review review review!!!!!**

**Love you all! Kayteeeee.**


	4. Just Planning Ahead

**Guys! Only 3 reviews? Well I feel loved! Haha anyways thanks to hope-everlasting, lukenlorelai4life, and softballgurl09. you guys rock my socks!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Well except of course the story line but still. Anyways!**

"Hmm…" Lorelai snuggled closer to the tree that she was laying down against thinking it was Luke.

"Luke, what time is it?" No answer. "Luke? Don't pretend to be asleep…LUKE!" Lorelai yelled opening her eyes. He wasn't there, but something was written on her arm.

_Woke up at about 7:30 this morning, went to town, wait here till I get back, should be back around 11. _

_Luke_

_p.s. found your cell phone in the car, used it to call towing service. You're not very smart are you? Just kidding._

"Whoops." She thought aloud reaching for her cell phone that laid right beside her. It was now 11:15 a.m. Luke should be back any minute. Like magic as soon as she thought this she heard a diesel truck coming and she quickly stood up, fixed her hair and shirt to make herself presentable.

"Hey! You're finally up?" Luke said as he climbed out of the passenger side of the diesel truck.

"Yeah. I can't believe you woke up so early! I guess old habits die hard while on vacation, right?" Lorelai laughed noticing the hunk that climbed out of the driver side of the diesel truck.

"Yeah I guess so. Lorelai, this is Thomas, he's here to give us a lift back to town because it looks like it's going to take longer to fix the jeep than we thought, well not too long just all today and maybe tomorrow morning." Luke said walking to Lorelai.

"Hello Miss." Thomas said offering his hand to Lorelai who gracefully took it.

"Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, nice to meet you." She said smiling sweetly. A pang of jealous ran through Luke as he saw this and he rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go Lorelai?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Sure!" She giggled at the fact that Thomas was checking her out.

Luke held the door for Lorelai to get into the truck, and since it was a 3-seater Lorelai had to sit in the middle. _Oh joy._ Luke thought to himself.

"So Lorelai, where do you come from?" Thomas asked smiling at Lorelai who was stealing glances at Luke as she responded.

"Oh, Stars Hollow, Connecticut." She said looking at Luke out of the corner of her eye to see if he showed any jealousy.

"Well that's nice. I'm from Baltimore which is where we are heading right now." He said smiling at her flirtasciously.

"I hear they have good restaurants in Baltimore." Luke said trying to join the conversation.

"Yeah I guess so." Thomas said focusing his attention back on Lorelai. "So are you two together?"

Lorelai getting a bit annoyed with Thomas because he kept staring at her chest and trying to put his hand on her knew but she would always scoot a bit closer to Luke everytime he did. Luke was about to punch the guy in the face.

"Yes!" Lorelai said seeing it as the only way to get out of this.

"No." Luke said at the same time she said 'yes'.

"No!" Lorelai said thinking Luke had been weirded out.

"Yes!" Luke said at the same time she said 'no' seeing she was trying to get Thomas off of her.

"Kind of!" They both said in unison.

"Well unofficially if you know what I mean." Lorelai said as she made a dramatically obvious wink towards Thomas.

"Oh." Thomas said backing off.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and wrapped it around her shoulders deciding she was going to have fun with this.

"Yeah we're pretty in love…" Lorelai said smiling, we're like Sunny and Cher…without the drugs, and singing."

Luke coughed, telling Lorelai he was uncomfortable with this arrangement. This just encouraged Lorelai more.

"Honey I think I like the name Katanya for a girl and Jimmy Joe for a boy. What do you think?" Lorelai said facing Luke smiling, and then she winked when Luke gave her the look like _You're going to pay for this._ Which just encouraged her more.

"So you're…" Thomas asked pointing towards her stomach.

"Oh no just planning ahead" She said patting his hand as he gripper shoulder at this Lorelai turned around to face him and mouthed _Play along! He's creepy!_

At this Luke move his arm down around her waist and pulled her closer to him, further away from Thomas, grasping the moment. Lorelai smiled and winked at him.

"Well we're here." Thomas said as he pulled up to the mechanic garage.

Lorelai couldn't help but giggle when she got out of the truck. "That was fun." She whispered to Luke.

"Yeah, sure." Luke said, "You're lucky I was there otherwise he might've pulled something."

"My big manly man hero!" Lorelai joked.

"Funny woman." He said sarcastically.

"Alright, it should be ready to go tomorrow morning." Thomas said, "I can you give you the names to a couple of hotels around here if you want?"

"Sure! That'd be great." Lorelai said.

"It's about 2 blocks over. It's the Ramada. Heard of it? It's pretty nice. You should like it." Thomas said in a monotone still angry that Luke and Lorelai were "together" and walked away.

"Well should we go?" Luke asked taking a step away from Lorelai.

"Let's go!" Lorelai said beginning to skip down the sidewalk.

"Oh no I am _not_ skipping." Luke said walking behind Lorelai.

**I know that wasn't really a good chapter but I sorta had a writer's block. Anyways. The next chapter is going to be reeeeaaallllyyyy good. So review review review so I'll be encouraged! Wooo!**

**Love you all. Kayyyteee **


	5. Anytime

**Aww thanks everyone for the six reviews, they have encouaged me to do more otherwise I was this close to deleting but..nah I'll keep going.**

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked running her hands through her hair decided she most definetly needed a shower.

"Almost 3:30." Luke said glancing at his clock.

"3:30 I'm starved!" She said reaching in her bag or beef jerky with she successfully retrieved, "Let's go somewhere!"

"But we don't even know where we are, where are we supposed to go?" Lorelai suggested.

"We just wonder around the block and find one that just says "Lorelai…Luke…Lorelai…Luke."

"Okay. Let's go." Luke said ushering her in front of him walking up closer to her side smaller steps at time.

"So why did you have to make me you're little victim in the prank?" Luke as giving Lorelai that smile that you give a little kid if they had done something they thought was funny but the other kid thinks its flat-out mean but then you also thought it was hilarious.

"It was fun! You said it yourself!" Lorelai said giggling as they walked passing were very many pretty girls and this surprised Lorelai. He just kept looking at her. It was sweet.

"Yea it sure was" Keeping his eyes focused on her eyes and hers on his. They intertwined their hands by their side and got a lot closer when Luke turned to Lorelai and began to lean in-

"Watch out! Watch out!" A short man yelled out as he carried a large plank in to the building.

"What is this?" Luke wondered out loud.

"It's the newest club, this is the Shammroom." He said in a Middle Eastern accent.

"Oh Luke! Can we pleeeeeaaaasseee come back here tonight?" Lorelai pleaded using the Gilmore pout.

"Well…I guess so. But not for too long." He said pulling Lorelai's hand away from the club.

"Hey I was admiring their crafty work!" Lorelai said giggling.

"More like their crappy asses!" Luke said also laughing.

"Ok well I guess this is the place." Lorelai said looking down because she didn't want this to end since Luke hadn't let go of her hand since he pulled her away from the night club.

"How 'bout this place for lunch?" Luke asked pointing towards a cute café on the corner.

"Sounds good." Lorelai was still on cloud nine because Luke was holding her hand, and not cupped hands, intertwined fingers. It was amazing.

Looking down at his shoes. Quickly releasing her hand he said, "Shall we?" Gesturing towards the door.

"We shall." Lorelai mimicked back with the same fake british accent.

They walked in and a waiter immediately approached them

"Hello may I seat you?" He said in a funny French accent that reminded Lorelai of Michel.

"Yes. Can we have a booth in the non-smoking section?" Luke asked realizing that only the outside was the smoking section, making him feel kind of stupid.

"Um so you want a seat inside?" The funny French man asked.

"Yes. Please." Lorelai saving Luke.

They sat down and Lorelai didn't realize she staring at Luke's scruffiness, giggling at herself.

"What?" Luke asked as he looked up from his menu and for a second couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing, assuming she was crying he started to comfort her.

"What happened?" Luke asked and she looked up.

"What are you talking about and why are you rubbing my hand?" She said laughing, "Did you think I was crying!?"

"Well yeah, I just assumed….

"Well…I wasn't." She giggled again. "You were fast to comfort me. Well I guess you're probably used to it you know cuz with me there's no telling."

"Yea again I'm sorry." Luke said apologetically.

"Luke, it's okay. Don't worry about it!" Lorelai said comforting.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey did you get the luggage out of the jeep?" Lorelai suddenly realized facing him.

"Oh crap…" Luke suddenly realized.

"Luke! I'm still nasty from yesterday and you didn't bring our bags!" Lorelai said looking at him with open eyes.

"Well correction, I got my bags. Not yours." Luke said realizing the fact himself.

"Oh so considerate. I hope you know I'm going to borrow something of yours to sleep in." Lorelai said while walking towards the front desk.

"Of course…" Luke mumbled and followed Lorelai, when he walked up he put his hand on the small of her back and Lorelai jumped slightly but played it off because she didn't want him to take his hand off.

"Open rooms?" Luke asked over her shoulder.

"Let me check…" Said the receptionist as she typed away.

"Are you still mad that I didn't bring your bag? I really am sorry it's just with the hurrying and everything and my bag being so small…it wasn't that hard to you know…remember." He said looking down the whole time.

"Luke," Lorelai said lifting his chin. "Really, it'll be okay." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry again." He said still feeling horrible.

"Luke. It's alright. Seriously. I'll survive, you'll survive we have this under control." Lorelai said still smiling and holding his chin.

"Thanks." Luke smiled.

"We have 2 suites and that's it. Will those work?" The receptionist who had been there all along that Luke and Lorelai had completely forgotten about.

"Yes that'll be perrrrfect." Lorelai said excited.

"Are you only staying one night?" She asked again.

"Yea, yea I think so." Luke chimed in.

"Ooook. Right this way." She said giving Lorelai the key and took Luke over to his bag. His one and only athletic bag.

"Buddy is this all you have?" Asked a bellboy.

"Yeah man, I got it under control." He quipped.

"Alright if you're sure it looks pretty heavy." Luke couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. Either way he sounded stupid.

"Luke let's go!" Lorelai was standing by the elevator waiting for him.

"Ok Ok, I'm coming!" Luke announced and followed Lorelai into the elevator.

"Oh, I love elevators let's press all the buttons, ok!? It'll be fun!" Lorelai said reaching her right hand towards the buttons but Luke countered and grabbed her hand with his left and held it the rest of the ride. When the doors open they quickly pulled their hands apart like their parents had just walked in and caught them making out. Were they this jumpy?

"Ok well here's my room." Luke announced, "Room 428."

"And here's my room" Lorelai also announced, "Room 427."

**A/N: This spot is told from both Luke and Lorelai's points of view so you don't' have to read them in order but whatever. Anyways sorry to interrupt. ENJOY!**

Lorelai walked into her room and started to look around. Everything was so nice. Plasma screen, 2 sofas, one king sized bed, coffee makerjust what she needed!, and so much stuff…

She walked over to the bed and jumped on her and quickly absorbed this action and formed to her body which reminded her of Luke today at the café, how quickly he comforted her and how slow Jason would've been to do that. _I don't even think Alex or Max would've done that. They would've just stood their like idiots and say something cliché like don't cry, your so pretty when you cry, or the all time favorite come over here, sit by me on the bed. Which was just a way to get in my pants. _Lorelai thought to herself and noticed she was crying. She just brushed the tears away and they came faster and faster she couldn't stop crying so she just pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed away.

**XxXxXxX**

Luke walked in and the first thing he managed to see was the TV. It was huge! Much bigger than the one he had at home. And the bed, the bed looked so soft he had to try it out. He sat down on it and then leaned back. _Ahhh perfect._ He thought to himself.

Luke just laid there thinking. _What about Nicole? Do I still have feelings for her…no I don't…is that bad? Should I still have feelings for her? Is it wrong that I always compared her to Lorelai? But Lorelai is so perfect, so much different than Nicole. People would say we are complete opposites, me and Lorelai, but that's what I love about her. _"She completes me." Luke said laughing at himself because he had just quoted a dumb animated Disney film. But then he heard her. Lightly but he could still hear. The sobs. Someone was crying and he prayed it wasn't Lorelai, every time she cried he felt like he was about to fall madly in love with her because he got so concerned.

He slowly got off the bed and made his way to the door grabbing his key so he didn't lock him self out. He walked over to Lorelai's door and was about to knock when Lorelai opened the door and was standing right in front of him, face red, and eyes wet from crying.

"What happened Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing you know just the…the usual cat attack." Lorelai said sobbing, and wiping the mascara from underneath her eyes.

"Cat attack?"

"You know, I have this feeling like I'll never find anyone and I'll be stuck alone, the cat lady…" She said putting her hair behind her ears and looking down.

"Lorelai…" He said wrapping his arms around her middle back and pulling her into an embrace and she sobbed against his shoulder.

"L-luke T-hanks ag-gain." Lorelai sobbed into his shirt.

"Anytime. Anytime. I'm always here Lorelai." Luke said moving them so they were inside Luke's room right across the hall.

**SOOOOO? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Tears

**Ok I'm back.thank you guys for all the reviews they really made my day. And made me write this next chappie right before I go to church. So here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, characters, episode plots, NADA.**

Luke guided Lorelai over to one of the couch and she followed in agreement. They each took a seat on the couch . "So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Luke asked while still holding Lorelai against his chest. She just sobbed more.

"So I guess not." He said rubbing her back. A few minutes passed of just Lorelai crying and Luke respected the fact that she just wanted to cry but why in his arms? Is that where she had been headed when she was leaving her room? It didn't matter, he was holding Lorelai, comforting her. That's all he needed.

"It's j-just," Lorelai sobbed more, "I don't want to be alone." She said still sobbing.

"Oh." Luke said feeling as if Lorelai had just called him a pest.

"Luke, n-not that I don't want to be h-here w-with you, what I m-meant was that I w-want to get m-m-married." Lorelai sobbed.

"Marriage isn't all that great." Luke said trying to make Lorelai feel better.

"Luke, I mean wi-with the right guy. Nicole wasn't right f-for y-uh-ou. I coulda t-told you that from the beginning." Lorelai said while not sobbing quite as much and sitting up.

"How could you have possible known that?" Luke asked curious as to what her answer could be.

"Because…I don't know…she kept trying to change you. And you, man who wears the same flannel everyday. The man who's had the same menus for years, suddenly decides to start changing, for her. I just knew that's not what you wanted." Lorelai said no longer sobbing just sniffing every once and awhie.

"You saw that too?" Luke asked now being the one who needed a hug, because his voice was shakey.

"Oh Luke…" Lorelai said hugging him around the waist and resting her head on his shoulder, "Luke she didn't deserve you. That's all there is."

"Thanks Lorelai." Luke said sniffing at his nose not wanting to full out cry around her, even though it would be the first time he had ever cried in front of a woman and around Lorelai it felt okay.

"Luke you can cry if you want." Lorelai said.

"I know." Luke said putting his forehead into the crook of Lorelai's neck.

"Shh…it'll be okay…you'll find someone else. I promise. Luke you're an amazing guy and any girl who didn't see that isn't worthy to call you a close friend." Lorelai said watching her words to make sure she didn't let it slip how that was her, she wanted to be that person, the one who he found.

"I think I've already found her, that's the crazy thing, and I'm still here crying over Nicole!" Luke leaned away from Lorelai and shrugged his shoulders.

At this Lorelai's heart sank. _He had found someone else? And it wasn't me?_ Lorelai slowly began to sob again but didn't let Luke see her.

"Well I think I'm gonna go get in the shower…um can I still borrow something to wear?" Lorelai asked covering her eyes.

"Um yeah sure." Luke couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something wrong as he went back to his own room and grabbed a couple of shirts and pair of sweats.

"Here you go." Luke said tossing the clothes on her bed. "Hey after you shower, do you want to watch a movie or something in one of our rooms?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Lorelai said still holding back tears.

"Okay, just wake me up when you are dressed." Luke said walking out and shutting the door.

"I love you." Luke said his back against the door.

"I love you." Lorelai mumbled down to her feet.

**Okay Okay I know. Extremely short, but I have to go! Haha the next chapter will be awesome I swear. **


	7. That Darn Broken Heel

**Oh wow! Thanks everyone who has reviewed, and to Gymtig, you're right that is off of Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me but it is also on Ice Age 2 but anyways just thought I'd let ya know!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Duh.**

"Luke wake up!" Lorelai banged on Lukes door with her fist, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She yelled almost positive people would start complaining if Luke didn't answer soon.

"Why are you yelling?" Luke asked answering the door running his hands through his hair. He looked down at Lorelai's attired, she was wearing one of his flannel shirts buttoned up all the way and no pants, more than likely her underwear from yesterday, but he couldn't stop staring at her slim legs.

"Luke!? Are you going to let me in!?" Lorelai asked pushing past Luke into his suite.

"What happened to the sweats?" Luke asked closing the door behind Lorelai.

"Oh they were extremely too large and wouldn't even stay up so I just decided to go like this since the shirt is extremely long." Lorelai said smiling and sitting at the end of the bed reaching for the remote.

"Oh so you calling me fat?" Luke joked taking a seat next to Lorelai.

"Luke! I did not say that!" Lorelai said pretending to be defensive, "So any good movie channels?" She said flipping through the channels.

"Hey, are you ok…from earlier?" Luke asked Lorelai putting his hand on her bare knee, realizing it was bare quickly took it away.

"Oh…yeah…I should be asking you the same thing you softie!" Lorelai joked but genuinely concerned if Luke had been okay. She still felt hurt that Luke loved someone else…and it wasn't her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Luke responded leaning back on his forearms.

Lorelai slowly flicked through the channels not paying any attention to what was on the screen.

"Hey how bout this one?" Luke asked pointing at the screen of a lot of people doing the hustle.

"You…want to watch…13 going on 30…are you serious?" Lorelai said astonished that Luke actually wanted to watch a chick flick, and of all chick flicks a very cliché chick flick.

"Yea it looks funny." Luke said pointing at how they were all doing the hustle.

"Okay…" Lorelai said putting the remote down on the bedside table and scooted up to the head board so she could lean her back against it. Luke followed and did the same thing on his own side.

**XxXxXxX**

"I should've listened to you." Luke said.

"Listened to me about what? The movie? I told you it was extremely cliché!" Lorelai laughed as the credits rolled down the screen.

"No…well I mean that too but about Nicole. She wasn't right for me from the beginning and I didn't listen to you. You were right. She's a lawyer. A _lawyer_. Whatever made me think she was right for me…" Luke said looking at his hands.

"Luke…and what? What did the sock man help you realize?" Lorelai said wanting to find out who in the world had beat her to getting to Luke. It was probably that young lady in the diner the other day, she knew she should've pulled out her machete the moment she looked at Luke, too bad it was meat cleaver day, but that would've done the trick too.

"It helped me realize…who I'd rather be with than Nicole." Luke said in a calm tone like it was no big deal.

"Who?" Lorelai asked sitting up and looking at him and then she realized who he was talking about and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"You know…never mind…I've gotta…go. I'm hungry and I don't…I don't know I just gotta go." Lorelai said making up an excuse to get out of the room as quickly as possible. As she got off the bed and started making her way towards the door she heard him mutter "It's you."

At that moment everything was a blur from the tears. Luke got up and went over to her with tears streaming down her face took her face in his hands and kissed her. Passionately he wrapped his arms around her waist and she pulled his face into hers. Luke's tongue pushed entrance to Lorelai's mouth which she gratefully allowed. They stood there. Kissing for over 10 minutes when they finally came up to get fresh air.

"Did you say…" Lorelai said resting her forehead against his chest, "That you love me?"

"No. Now I'm saying it. Lorelai Gilmore I love you and…I have loved you." Luke said resting his forehead on the top of Lorelai's head.

"Oh Luke…I feel the exact same." Lorelai said as he embraced her in another series of kisses as they fell onto the bed behind them.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorelai turned over in Luke's bed sleepily reaching out her arm to see if he was there but he wasn't.

"Good morning sunshine." Luke said coming around the corner.

"Hmm…I'm not awake. I'm not. I refuse" Lorelai said pulling the pillow over her head.

"Oh come on! We can go get the jeep today and be on our way to Florida!" Luke said pulling the covers off of Lorelai to reveal her half-naked body.

"Luke I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Lorelai said reluctantly sitting up.

"What is it?" Luke asked resting his hand on her knee.

"I don't really want to go anymore. I kind of just want to go back to Stars Hollow." Lorelai said looking at her knees.

"Why? What's wrong?" Luke asked getting concerned at Lorelai's sudden change of mind.

"Because I'm excited…about us." She said looking at his eyes and she slowly smiled.

"I'm excited too." He said leaning in to give her another tender kiss.

"Oh Luke, why have we kept this a secret for so long?" Lorelai asked embracing him again.

"And all thanks to that stupid broken heel of yours." Luke said kissing her once more before they fell back on the bed to replay the events of last night.

**The End. I think anyways. Well yes yes. Review review review! **


	8. She Didn't Know

**Alright, alright I decided not to end it. Here's chapter 8 and thank you thank you thank you for the reviews. You guys rock my socks off.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. Don't sue me. Haha sue. I wonder who's named Sue…that's a cool name. Ahh anyways!! CHAPTER 8!!**

"Luke…" Lorelai whined as the suns light shone through her eyelids.

"Hmm?" Luke asked rolling over to face her.

"We have to go get my baby. My poor jeep has been at that shop for almost 2 days…" Lorelai said her eyes still closed.

"Do we have to? Can't we just…just go get it later?" He said kissing her on the lips.

"Nooo…We have to go now." Lorelai said getting up and walking into the bathroom to put back on Luke's flannel and decided to wear the sweats since she was going out in public.

"Lorelai…" Luke whined.

"What?" Lorelai said peeking her head out of the bathroom.

"I can't get up." Luke said closing his eyes.

"Yes you can, now get up!" She said pulling her back into a ponytail.

"Ohhh Kaaayy.." Luke whined getting out of bed and putting his pants on.

**XxXxXxX**

"That'll be 500 dollars." The mechanic said ringing up the receipt.

"What? The other guy, Tom or whatever, said it would only cost 250!" Lorelai said angrily.

"But you kept it here and extra day, costing you extra money." He flashed her a smile that showed his gold tooth on the front row which made Lorelai grimace.

"Ok, ok, do you take credit cards?" Luke asked pulling out his wallet.

"Sure do." Said the mechanic.

"No Luke, it's my jeep I should pay for it…" Lorelai said reaching for her purse but Luke grabbed her hand in his and gave the mechanic his credit card.

"Thanks Luke, I owe you." Lorelai said smiling at him.

"Anytime." Luke said kissing her on the lips.

"Whoa? Luke Danes and PDA? That just doesn't happen does it?" Lorelai said surprised.

"For Lorelai Gilmore, it does." He said kissing her again this time a bit longer.

The mechanic cleared his throat telling Lorelai and Luke that he was back. "Here's your credit card Mr. Danes. Thanks and come again." The man said handing Luke his credit card.

"Thanks." He said reaching for the card, he was as red as a tomato and so was Lorelai.

"Well, wasn't that embarrassing." Lorelai said smiling.

"Yeah." Luke laughed and they walked over to the jeep.

"Back to the hotel?" Lorelai asked climbing into the jeeps passenger side.

"Yep. I need a shower before we head back to Stars Hollow." Luke said buckling his seat belt and putting the jeep in gear.

"Me too!" Lorelai agreed instantly tugging her sweats up because they had started slipping once she had climbed into the jeep.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ahh, clean hair, clean clothes, clean underwear, I feel so new!" Lorelai said looking in the mirror.

"You look beautiful too." Luke said hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek making Lorelai smile and blush.

"Thank you. And my, my you look mighty handsome yourself." She said using a high-pitch southern belle accent.

"Ready to go?" Luke said letting go of Lorelai's waist and making his way over to the suitcases.

"Yes sir!" Lorelai said saluting.

"Ok, let's go." Luke said grabbing the bags and making his way towards the elevator.

"Going down?" asked the short Asian man in a suit.

"Yes." Lorelai responded grabbing Luke's hand and intertwining her fingers in his. Luke smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead and Lorelai smiled back up at him.

They reached the ground floor and pulled their luggage over the door and out into the hotel lobby.

"Hey I'm going to grab some coffee before we leave, I'm about to die!" Lorelai said leaving Luke with just the bags of luggage. He decided to take the luggage out to the car. As he was walking out the door of the lobby he bumped shoulders with a woman, she was with a man he didn't recognize, but he sure did recognize her. It was Nicole.

"Oh…uh…hi Nicole." Luke said nervously avoiding eye-contact with the man she was with.

"Um hi Luke." Nicole said standing in front of the man who was with her, "What are you doing here?" She asked looking at the luggage.

"I'm on vacation, or well I was, we're leaving now." Luke said with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, so you're not alone?" Nicole asked and Lorelai, who had been watching the scene from across the lobby walked up, coffee in hand and gave Luke a tender kiss on the lips in front of Nicole.

"Ready to go hun?" She asked holding his face in her hand.

"Yea. I am. Did you get your coffee?" He asked looking at the coffee in her hand.

"Sure did." Lorelai said pressing her body into his, "Oh! Hi Nicole!" Lorelai said pretending she hadn't seen her.

"Oh…um…hi…I didn't know y'all were…together…" Nicole said jealousy building behind her face.

"Oh we weren't, but we came on vacation together, and we both realized we loved each other, so here we are." Lorelai continued, "Somethings are just meant to be ya know?" Lorelai said smiling evilly.

"Yeah. I know." Nicole said, "Well bye." She walked off.

"What was that!?" Luke asked trying to be angry at Lorelai but couldn't hide his smile once Nicole was out of earshot.

"Me, and you having a little fun, you know giving her some of her own medicine." Lorelai winked at him.

"Well! Let's go!" Lorelai said walking past him out to the car.

"Let's." Luke said and followed.

**Okay I have completely new inspiration and this story is about to go places. Oh yeah. Go places definetly not done yet, y'all are in for a whole nother thing. WOOOOO! REVIEW!**

**Love you. Kayyytee**


	9. How Do You Feel Now?

**Ok ok thank you guys so much for the reviews they reaaaally made me want to keep going with this. I'm reaaaally excited to. WOO HOO!**

**Disclaimer : I do newt ewn Gilmore Girls. No crap Sherlock.**

"Okay Luke I don't think you know where you're going now, just let me get out the map an-" Lorelai was cut off.

"I don't need a map! I know where I'm going, why can't you trust me when I say this?" Luke asked keeping his eyes on the dark road.

"Because I swear I've seen that tree 30 times, the next time I'm going to name it or something!" Lorelai said pointing at a familiar tree.

"We have not passed that tree before, don't you think I would know if we were going in circles? Just go to sleep I know you're tired." Luke said rubbing her arm with his hand as if comforting her.

"Luke how can I sleep when I don't know if when I wake up I'll see that darn tree again!" Lorelai said leaning back in her seat and yawning.

"See you are tired!" Luke laughed, "Now just go to sleep." He said rubbing the back of his hand against the side her face making her close her eyes at his touch. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXxX**

Lorelai woke up in Luke's arms, he was carrying her up the porch of the crap shack. "Luke?" Lorelai asked still halfway asleep.

"Go back to sleep." Luke said opening the door to the crap shack with the key he had found in Lorelai's purse.

"Okay." She said nestling her head into his chest.

**XxXxXxX**

"Mom…mom…?" Lorelai heard Rory's voice but chose to act like she wasn't there.

"MOM!" Rory shouted at her mother.

"What!?" Lorelai said rolling over in her bed.

"Why are you home?" Rory asked.

"Well don't I feel loved." Lorelai said sitting up reluctantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…um…I don't know…just worried I guess." Rory said, "What happened? Did something happen with you and Luke!? Tell me everything! Okay maybe not everything, actually no details at all just tell me what _happened!_" Rory said in one sentence.

"Rory, calm down. Yes something happened between me and Luke, we decided to become an 'us' and we're dating, happy? Now can I go back to sleep?" Lorelai asked laying back down and closing her eyes.

"Of course you can't! Luke left a message telling you to meet him today at 1:30 at the diner! And now that you've told me this you have to go!" Rory said pulling Lorelai out of the bed and to her feet.

"What?" Lorelai said suddenly feeling light-headed from the transition.

"Luke! 1:30! It's now 1:20! Go go go!" Rory said pushing Lorelai towards the bathroom.

**XxXxXxX**

The door above the diner rang and Luke didn't look up until he saw out of the corner of his eye someone sitting at the counter, where Lorelai usually sat. Walking over still looking down at the pad in his hands examining the orders he walked over. "Hey! I thought you weren't going to wake up in time, you were pretty konked out last night after we got home." Luke said assuming he was talking to Lorelai.

"Hey Luke." It was Nicole's voice.

"Nicole? What are you doing here?" Luke asked curiously.

"Luke, we need to talk. I think it was a mistake." Nicole said grabbing Lukes hand.

"What was a mistake?" Luke asked pulling his hand away from hers as quickly as he could afraid someone might see him and assume something.

"Us, us breaking up. Getting divorced. I still love you Luke." Nicole said standing up and walking around the counter.

"Nicole, I don't love you. Not even close. I'm in love with Lore-" He was cut-off by Nicole's lips embracing his.

"Still think that?" She asked looking into his eyes for any sign that he felt the same.

"Yes. I'm still in love with Lorelai and nothing you can do could ever change that." Luke said pushing past Nicole into the buzzing diner.

Nicole left in silence.

**XxXxXxX**

She couldn't believe it. Luke had been kissing Nicole. _I thought he loved me! I was so wrong!_ Lorelai thought to herself furiously wiping away her tears. _How could he do that to me?!_ Lorelai was pratically running as far away from the diner as she could get. She knew it had been too good to be true! _Why? I loved him!_ Seeing Luke kissing Nicole had absolutely broken her heart to pieces. The man she loved and thought loved her back…didn't. He loved the lawyer, the woman who wasn't obsessed with coffee, who didn't annoy Luke, why had she ever though Luke could love her?

She slammed the door to the crap shack shut as she ran inside and melted down against it. Crying tears of heartbreak pulling her knees to her chest. Her phone started ringing, without checking the caller i.d. she answered it still crying.

"R-rory I'm s-so up-upset!" She stuttered.

"Lorelai? What's wrong? Why are you crying!?" It was Luke.

"Luke? AH!" Lorelai yelled and sobbed into the phone and hung it up. About ten minutes later she was still on the floor crying when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away Luke, I don't want to talk to you!" Lorelai yelled knowing who it was.

"Lorelai! What is it? What did I do?" Luke asked questioningly through the door.

"What did you do? What did you do? You have to ask? I can't believe you would do that Luke! I thought you were the only guy who wouldn't hurt me, I guess I was wrong!" She yelled back at him.

Then it hit Luke, Nicole, the kiss. Had Lorelai seen?

"Lorelai, is this about Nicole? Let me explain, please! I didn't kiss her!" Luke confessed.

Suddenly Lorelai opened the door and Luke thought she was about to take him in but instead she slapped him hard across the face and slammed the door and ran up the stairs to her bedroom to muffle her tears with her pillow.

**Ok that's chapter 9. told ya stuff was gonna happen! HAH.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!1**


	10. Phone Calls

**Ok guys, honestly I've been having trouble thinking of how to end the drama. And I know I update fast, which makes me look dorky, but hey, I am. Hah. Anyways…sorry about all the drama, again, but hopefully all the drama will go away…soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Can't think of a witty remark, sorry.**

Luke continued to call Lorelai's house and cell phone after the slap in the face but she never answered. He knew she had slapped him, and she had full reason to, he hadn't pushed Nicole off, not that he didn't want to but simply because he wanted to see if he did feel anything for Nicole, and at the moment she kissed him he wanted to laugh because it felt like he had just kissed Liz, sure he would never kiss Liz like that but, the point is he didn't feel a thing, not like when he kissed Lorelai.

"Luke can I have my usual?" Came the familiar voice of Kirk.

"Kirk, you're 'usual' fluctuates daily, just tell me what you want to eat." Luke said pulling out his pen and pad in no mood for one of Kirk's crazy episodes.

"Luke, you really should start writing it down, it would be so much easier if I could just come in here and order my 'usual' and be done with it." Kirk said not even opening his menu.

"Kirk…" Luke threatened rolling his eyes.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger everything on it." Kirk said quickly handing Luke his menu and focusing on his hands afraid Luke might wring his neck.

Luke sighed and walked back behind the counter handing Ceaser the order.

"Ceaser I'm gonna head up to my apartment for a bit, do you mind?" Luke asked planning to call Lorelai a few more times before giving up for the afternoon.

"Sure Luke, I don't mind go ahead. By the way, I hope she picks up." Ceaser winked and went back to flipping burgers.

Luke just nodded and went up the stairs, as soon as he walked in the phone started ringing. _Please be Lorelai, please be Lorelai…_ He thought to himself picking up the phone.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hello? Is this Lucas Danes?" Came a professional sounding voice from the other end.

"Yes." Luke sighed.

"Would you like to donate to the…" Came the voice, Luke didn't pay any attention he just kept thinking _What if it had been Lorelai? What would I have said? What would she have said?_ Absent- minded he hung up the phone.

**XxXxXxX**

"No…" Came Rory's voice over the phone.

"Yeah! He did! And I was right there!" Lorelai said while putting a cup of Ramen noodles in the microwave since she hadn't been to Luke's since the day she saw him and Nicole.

"Mom did he tell you why?" Rory asked on the other end.

"No, I didn't want to hear it, I slapped him." Lorelai said setting the time for her noodles.

"Well maybe she kissed him." Rory said thinking rationally, there was no way Luke would do that to Lorelai.

"No I don't think so, I knew there wasn't any way he could get over her that fast!" Lorelai said taking a seat at her kitchen table.

"Mom, I know you want to think the worst but, there is no way…Luke…would do that. Maybe Jason…maybe Max or Alex, actually I doubt even they would do that to you, but definitely not Luke, you should talk to him." Rory said calmly.

"No Rory, you didn't see Nicole's face! I could just tell." Lorelai said reliving the memory in her head.

"Exactly, mom, _Nicole's_ face. I wouldn't doubt that after seeing you two at the hotel that she kissed him! Go, talk to him." Rory said trying to convince Lorelai.

"Well…I can't. He probably hates me now anyways." Lorelai said remembering all the calls, and the messages.

"Is that why he keeps calling you?" Rory asked, Lorelai though she had read her mind.

"How did you know?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, you kinda told me." Rory said stopping herself from laughing.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well look mom, Paris is about to go macaroni crazy and I kinda have to go stop her from macaroni-ing the t.v. so I better let you go." Rory said and she heard Paris in the background.

"Ok kid, love you."

"Love you too mom, and go talk to him." Rory said persuadingly.

"Bye."

"Bye." Rory said hanging up and Lorelai hung up shortly after. The timer on the microwave went off like an alarm clock in her head. _Hello! You love him! Don't let him get away from you that easily!_ At that Lorelai got up leaving the noodles in the microwave, grabbed her jacket and began walking over to Luke's.

**XxXxXxX**

"We're closed." Luke said not looking up, he had been looking up all day making sure it wasn't Lorelai but he had given up.

"Coffee?" Came Lorelai's voice from the counter.

"Oh, hey." Luke said putting down the receipts he had been counting and grabbing a mug and the coffee pot pouring some coffee into it and handing her the mug.

"How's it going." Lorelai asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Alright, it doesn't hurt anymore." Luke said rubbing his face.

"Sorry about that, it's just after seeing you and her…"

"Lorelai, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, and when she did I felt nothing, except laughter rising up in me making me realized how much I am in love with you." Luke said putting his hand on hers.

"Really Luke? Do you mean that?" Lorelai asked putting her coffee down.

"Of course I do." He leaned across and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." She said kissing him again.

"I know." He said looking her in her eyes. He loved her eyes they were so beautiful and warm.

"Getting a little cocky are we?" She smiled at him.

He shrugged and did a little jump because just then the phone started ringing.

"I'd better get that." He said laughing at himself.

**Ookay. That's chapter 10. not too dramatic. Anyways yeah…REVIEW. Duh.**

**Love you…KAYTEE**


	11. They're Seperated?

**Hey guys. Not many reviews, but that's okay, it's been a slow night and I'm leaving Friday for Mexico so I decided might as well finish the story off by the end of the week, anyways yeah. Here we go! (P.s. it'd be a whole lot better if you guys would stinking update! Haha)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or your mom. I do own some strawberry jam though, that stuff is dang good too. Gosh darn it. Mmm…strawberry jam…**

**9:00 p.m. on the way home from Hartford, after dinner with the Gilmores.**

"Can you believe that?" Lorelai said talking to Rory who was in the passenger seat, "Emily and Richard Gilmore, the people who were _meant_ for each other are not sleeping in the same house? What do you think is going on there?"

"I don't know. Do you think they got in a fight?" Rory asked sounding concerned.

"Well duh!" Lorelai said seeing the concern in Rory's face, "Aw kid, don't worry they'll work it out, they always do."

"You think?" Rory asked not sounding too convinced.

"Sure I do, you just wait."

"So you never told me! Did you talk to him?" Rory asked looking more interested in the subject.

"Yes, we're getting married and moving to Buffalo, we're adopting some kid from Vietnam, starting over. You know. The usual." Lorelai joked but using a serious tone.

"Oh, I hope I'm invited to the wedding." Rory said playing along.

"Of course, someone has to be my Eskimo of honor." Lorelai laughed.

"Mom!" Rory said angry that Lorelai hadn't told her what had really happened yet.

"Ok, ok, yes I talked to him but we haven't completely planned the wedding yet, and we're together. Officially." Lorelai added "Aw jeez, dirrrty."

"Mom!" Rory said again.

"Kidding, kidding, nothing like that. But we are seriously together now." Lorelai continued keeping her eyes on the road, "What do you think?"

"I think it's great! I mean Luke has always been there, always taken care of us, and I really trust him. I think it's great that you two finally realized that you kind of belonged together." Rory replied, satisfied with Rory's response, Lorelai smiled.

**XxXxXxX**

"Got any coffee left?" Lorelai asked walking into the diner after dropping Rory off at home, explaining she was going to Luke's to get coffee, and she would be home by 11 just so Rory wouldn't worry. Checking her watch which now read 10:05 P.M.

"And if I said no?" Luke smiled at her.

"Then I would have to kill you." Lorelai quipped.

"No. I don't have any coffee left, I do have tea. Would you like some tea?" Luke lifted his eyebrows, hoping she would choose the healthier beverage.

"Luke…" Lorelai whined, "I need coffee!"

"You do not. Here I'll make you some tea." Luke turned around putting some on.

"Fine. But just this once." Lorelai pouted.

"Stressful dinner?" Luke asked leaning on the counter.

"Of course, I think my parents are separated." Lorelai said still surprised.

"What makes you think that?" 

"Well when we came in my mother wasn't there yet, and when she came in she was attached to her purse, and when we left me and Rory stayed back a bit and spied on my mother as she left and she left in her own car with dry-cleaning!" Lorelai said taking a breath, "Crazy huh?"

"Well yeah." Luke said pouring Lorelai a cup of hot tea.

"I just can't believe it, I mean, it always seemed like they were absolutely _perfect_ for eachother…but…I don't know…maybe I just shouldn't worry about it…"

"Of course you shouldn't worry about it, with the Inn and with Rory you have way too much on your plate already, just let your parents handle it, it isn't your place to meddle, which I know you love to do." Luke said trying to comfort her by rubbing her arm.

"Thanks Luke, you're right." She said leaning in and kissing him on the lips, "Well I better get going."

"You didn't drink your tea." Luke said nodding towards the cup.

'To-go cup?"

"Sure," Luke said handing her the to-go cup, "Goodnight." He said and kissed her again on the lips.

"Goodnight…" She said grabbing the cup and her purse and walked out to the jeep.

**Short and not the best I know but I thought I would throw in some facts just for the sake of the story. Anyways yeaaa…**

**LOVE YOU ALL! And pleeeassee review kaytee**


End file.
